Three's a Crowd
by Animegx43
Summary: All Flippy wants is to have a quiet day to enjoy his date. But Lumpy is making it more exciting then he really needs it to be.  Will Flippy enjoy a quiet dinner with Flaky, or will Flippy have to kill Lumpy first?
1. Chapter 1

Happy Tree Friends in: Three's a Crowd.

Starring: Flippy, Flaky and Lumpy.

* * *

From inside his home, Flippy is preparing his dinner table for the date he has planned for the night. He has alot to do, but his excitement  
for the date is more then enough to keep him going. Although what REALLY gets keeps him moving is a picture of Flaky he has hanging on  
the wall, who is the one he has the date with. After setting up the plates on the table and putting dinner in the oven, Flippy stands proud  
of how much control he has for this.

"Hee HEE!"

Now all Flippy really needed to do to get house ready is to take out the garbage. So he grabs a bag of garbage from his kitchen and takes  
it outside. As he does this, he hums the HTF theme song. But when he reaches the curb...

"Sniff...sniff..." The most foul thing that has ever reached is nose just hit him. "OH MY..."

This smell was absolutely horrible, as he dashes to his trash can and vomits in it. And when he pulls out his head, he gags again at the  
odour. And where did it come from? Why right next to his own garbage lies what he knows perfectly well is not HIS trash..

"Grrr..." Growled Flippy, who knew exactly who's to blame.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Anwsering the door knock is the lovable idiot, Lumpy. He looks down with cheer when he sees Flippy.

"Hello!"

"YOU SON OF A...MAR BLAH BLEH...OH, YOU MOTHER..."

Lumpy at first is rather confused by the sudden angry screeching he's getting from Flippy, but after awhile...he still doesn't get it.

"What?"

Not wanting to waste another breath, Flippy simply points at all of the extra garbage that Lumpy had thrown on his front curb.

"Oh. Sorry." Lumpy said, still acting cheerful and friendly. Although he still doesn't get the picture, so he closes the door and  
leaves the trash at Flippy's house.

At first, this angered Flippy even further. Despite supposingly be cured of his PTSD, his anger actually gets him to start "fliping out"  
again. After a few heavy inhales however, he calms himself down and doesn't flip out. Then, he pulls out a pokcet watch from his coat. Openning  
it reveals a picture of Flaky in it. Thus, putting Flippy back into a state of bliss.

"Aaahhh."

Without any other choice, Flippy is now forced to get rid of Lumpy's garbage himself. But at least he's doing it with a smile now.

* * *

The next thing on Flippy's agenda is music. At a music shop, he starts listening to different songs that he may want to get for  
his date. Sadly, he hasn't found anything worth getting. Until Disco Bear moonwalks over to lend a hand.

"I need something for my date tonight!" Flippy says.

"Ohhhh...yeah!" DB replied, as he slips a CD into the music player station.

Flippy then puts a his headphonea back on and listens to the song. A nice, slow, love song. Exactly what he wanted. After listening  
and enjoying the tunes, he suddenly hears a very loud, rock and roll music.

"Huh?" Says Flippy

ROCK OOOOOONNNNNN!

As the music gets louder, his mushy love song gets harder and harder to hear. He turns and finds the source of the problem.  
And it's none other then Lumpy, who's jamming on some heavy metal. This once again angers Flippy to the point of flipping out.

"GRRRR!"

So Flippy marches right over to handle this and get Lumpy to at least put head phones on. But with all of the loud noise, Lumpy doesn't  
even notice Flippy until he opens his eyes up.

"LUMPY!" Flippy yelled, although it was still faint.

"Louder?"

Mishearing Flippy, Lumpy twists the dial to "11", raising the machine to maximum volume. The sound had become so loud, that it actually  
blasted Flippy through a window and out of the store. Sadly, others weren't as lucky. Disco Bear's hair gets ripped off of his scalp, Giggles's  
ear's had burst, Cuddle's head explodes, and finally, Toothy's skins gets completely peeled off of his body. Causing chaos and panic in the store.

SMACK!

After sent flying, Flippy hits a street light, which stopped him. He's alive and well, but once again, the wrath of Flippy is being unleashed.  
His eyes turn yellow and his teeth have become fangs.

SMACK!

But then his stopwatch came flying into his face, which knocked his sense back into him. He opens his watch up and looks  
into Flaky's picture once more. He then takes a deep breath...and finally becomes calm once more. Still a little angry...but calm.

* * *

Eventually, night time came. The time that Flippy and Flaky had sceduled their dinner date. Flippy was just finshing off some last second  
preperations before...

Knock knock knock!

Flippy quickly heads over to let his guest in. But right before he anwsers, he notices the picture of a chicken he has on the wall. Knowing that Flaky  
and chickens somehow don't mix, he flips it over. THEN he sees that the other side of it was a picture of a dead chicken, which is even worst. So he  
just takes the whole picture down. Then he finally opens the door.

"H-h-h-hi!" She said nervously, yet she still smiles.

Flippy was pleased to see her, and she was looking fine with the red dress that she's wearing.

"Come in, come in!"

With Flaky invited in, Flippy walks her over to the dinner table, where all that needs to be done is to bring the food out. But Flaky  
notices how the room is rather dark, but before she got a chance to panic, Flippy lights up the candles on the table, creating a  
lovely atomosphere.

"Wow!" She said with awe.

Sadly, this moody setting was not going to last long. Shortly after Flippy lit up the room...

BOOM!

A huge flash of light removes all of the darkness. Thus, defeating the purpose of candles, thus, wrecking the mood.

"Huh?" Says Flippy and Flaky.

Confused, Flippy checks the window to see where the light came from. He should've known right away that it was caused  
by none other then Lumpy. It seems that he had decorated his entire trailer house with with large and plentiful Christmas decorations.  
And they're all bright enough to melt snow. Of course this is all not only annoying, but pointless since it's May and not December. Yet again, it's Lumpy.

"GRRRRRR...I'll be right back!"

Furious of what Lumpy had done this time, he runs over to Lumpy's trailer, pounding the door until Lumpy answered, and lets it all out.

"YOU SON OF...TURN THE LIGHT...YOU, MOTHER...RUBBLE...KLECK...NO GOOD..."

But instead of saying even a proper sentence, Flippy nearly gives himself a stroke from all of the venting. Wanting to make him feel better, Lumpy  
was kind enough to give Flippy a candy cane to make him feel better.

"Happy Hanukkah!" Lumpy said before slamming his door.

As Flippy calmed down, he looked t his candy cane with confusion, then remembers what was happening.

SNAP!

He then crushes his candy cane with a tight grip, and begins to flip out again!

"!"

He then decides to fix this problem himself. He walks over to the back of the trailer and finds Lumpy's fusebox. He ripped the metal casing right off with no  
effort, pulls out a fuse, and crushes it. This caused all of the Christmas lights to shut off.

"HEY! What the-" Lumpy yelled, not knowing what happened.

Finally, Flippy takes out a blowtorch and welds the casing back on. Now Lumpy can't fix his lights anytime soon and Flippy can have his candle light dinner  
with Flaky. That said, Flippy un-flips himself, becomes calm once more, and heads back home.

* * *

With Lumpy's lights out of the picture, Flippy and Flaky can start their candle light dinner. Flippy had just pulled the main dish, the roast beef, fresh  
out of the oven and onto the table. Flaky was kind enough to bring in the side dishes herself. And to top it all off, Flippy got out a bottle of red wine.

"Yum, yum!" Flaky said with excitement.

Flippy then takes out a corkscrew and sticks it into the bottle. But as he was pulling out the cork, he heard something.

"ROCK OOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!"

Heavy metal music blasts through his home like back in the music store. He didn't even wondered who was doing this.

"Lumpy..." Flippy whispered as he flips out and and breaks the bottle in his hand. "Flaky, I'll be right back..."

As Flippy leaves the house again, Flaky makes sure that he leaves behind the corkscrew. Not wanting Flippy to get into any trouble.  
Then, she prepares to serve the food for herself and Flippy while he's gone.

* * *

As he's walking across the street to Lumpy's home, he notices something on the ground. An extension cord that leads back to his own house.  
He traces it to an open window and climbs inside. Quickly finding the plug, he unplugs it. And as he does this, he sees that Lumpy's  
house from across the street lost power once again.

"HEY!" Yelled Lumpy.

This was the last straw. First Lumpy threw garbage on Flippy's lawn, then blasted Flippy out of the music store, then nearly blinded him with  
Christmas lights, and now he's stealing electricity. Flippy is done playing Mr. Nice guy. It's taking every last bit of will power to keep him from going on a killing  
spree. And right when he was abut to explode...

"AH HA!"

Flippy got an idea. All he had to do was make a call. Luckily, his phone was right by the window. So he dialed the phone, waited, and made the call.

"Hey, buddy! Can ya help me out?" Then he listened to the responce. "Great! Thanks."

Everything was set. Now he just needed to enjoy his date and wait for his friend to drop by. Then he can finally enjoy  
his date in peace.

* * *

Part two will be up as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Tree Friends in: Three's a Crowd: Part 2.

* * *

For the rest of the night, things were rather peaceful. The fod was great, Flippy and Flaky were getting along well,  
both were laughing from some good jokes, it seemed like the perfect date.

"He he he." Flaky laughed nervously. "This is very nice.

Flippy's pac-man shaped eye quickly turned heart shaped. Pleased that Flaky is enjoying herself.

Knock knock knock!

Then the hearts went away. It's time for some business to be taken care of.

"Excuse me."

So Flippy stepped up and went to answer the door. He knew for sure that it was the visitor he was waiting for. He opened  
the door, hoping to see his friend, and...

"Huh?"

No one. No one was there.

"Grr..."

But as Flippy closed the door, something stopped it.

"Huh?"

Flippy tried to close it again, but some strange, invisible force was keeping him from closing it. Then, out of the blue,  
his hat started to float away from off his head. He jumped to grab it, but then he seemed to of tripped on air and landed on...something.

"Huh?" But after a secondof thinking..."AH HA!"

Flippy then got back on his legs, then started to shake hands with the air. At this point, things became clear. Everything was  
caused by Flippy's old army friend, Sneaky the chameleon! He turned off his camoflauge as he shakes Flippy's hand and both are pleased to see each other.

"Get rid of my neighbor, Lumpy!" Flippy says as he points to Lumpy's trailer. "I won't ask and I won't tell."

Sneaky remains quiet, nods, and gives Flippy a salute. then he goes into camoflauge and leaves. Flippy was very pleased that the  
wheels have finally begun tor roll.

* * *

Sneaky quickly makes it across the street and over to Lumpy's trailer. Then, he begins to tip toe over as he was getting closer and closer.  
When he makes it to the door, he reaches to knock, the door opens and Lumpy comes right out!

"Now where's that fusebox?" Lumpy said.

Luckily, Sneaky went camo right before Lumpy stepped out, so he didn't get caught. He then followed Lumpy to the back of his home  
to get to the fusebox.

"AH! Here we go!"

Lumpy found the box. But thanks to Flippy, it was welded shut. So Lumpy had to spend some time to get the thing to open. As he tried  
to open the fusebox, Sneaky appeared behind him. He pulled out a knife raised it in the air, and...

BAM!

Sneaky is sent flying.

Lumpy was able to ripped the welded case off the fusebox, and without knowing it, he smacked Sneaky in the face with it and knocked him  
into some nearby bushes. But it didn't keep him down for long.

"Hmm..." Lumpy said as he looked at his fusebox.

With Lumpy standing as a sitting duc, Sneaky made his move. From the bushes, he stretches out his tongue and slowly moved it towards Lumpy.  
It moved slowly like a snake lurking in the grass, waiting to catch his prey. It creeped up until it was just a foot away from Lumpy. With nothing else  
holding him back...HE STRUCKED!

"Whoops!" Lumpy said as he dropped the new fuse.

So Lumpy, without knowng it, ducked from Sneaky's attack. Incidently, Sneaky's tongue ended up making contact with the fusebox, thus  
eletrocuting him until his tongue fell off the box.

"Ohhh..." Sneaky said in pain.

* * *

Back at Flippy's house, Flippy and Flaky were seconds away from watching a movie. He put the DVD into his giant flatscreen TV  
and handed the remote to Flaky.

"Be right back! Potty break!" He tells her.

But what he actually wanted to do was to check up on Sneaky. He went to his window, took out a pair of binoculars, and spied at Lumpy's  
house. He can see that Lumpy was still alive, but he can also see Sneaky is hanging off the ceiling.

"He he he..." Laughs Flippy.

While Sneaky is on the ceiling, Lumpy stuffs several fruits into his blender with the intention of making a smoothie. After putting in some  
apples and oranges in, he turns on the blender. During this, Sneaky started to lower his tongue. But all that Lumpy notices is that his blender  
doesn't turn on.

"What the-"

Then he sees the problem. The blender isn't even plugged in. So he walked over to the plug to plug it in. As he moves, Sneaky misses him again.  
Except this time, Sneaky's tongues gets stuck in the blender.

"HUH!" Sneaky yells as he tries to pull his tongue out. "EH! EH!"

Then Lumpy plugs it in.

"GAAAAHHHH!"

The bender then turns on instantly. With Sneaky's tongue caught in the blades, it gets pulled out more and more as the blades spin. Sneaky tries  
to fight it, but its futile. Eventually, there's no more tongue, and instead, his lungs gets pulled out, then his stomach, then his intestines, before  
long, ALL of Sneaky's insides were pulled right out of his mouth, chopped to shreds, and made one bloody smoothie, which Lumpy then tasted.

And to top it all off, Flippy saw every moment of Sneaky's death with his own horrified eyes.

"GrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

At this point, Flippy doesn't even care if Lumpy is bothering him or not. He wants this S.O.B dead! So he picks up the phone and makes another call.

* * *

As Flippy waits for his next friend to come, he and Flaky starts watching a movie together. The movie is a bit too scary for Flaky, so she has  
to cuddle up to Flippy. Although it's a little strange to be afraid of The Lion King, Flippy wasn't really complaining the cuddle.

Knock knock knock!

"Flaky, I'll be right back."

So he jumps right off the couch and leaves Flaky to fend for herself. But this was importent to Flippy. He rushed to the door, answered it  
and was pleased that it was who he hoped it was.

"Bonjour, monsieur Flippy."

Mouse Ka-boom, another good army friend of Flippy, has come to help deal with Lumpy. Flippy quickly gives him the story of everything  
that's been happening. From the garbage problem frm the morning to what just happened to Sneaky. Mouse thinks about this before  
suggesting what to do.

"Le-eureka!"

* * *

This time, Flippy joined Mouse Ka-boom to ensure that Lumpy is blown to smithereens. The plan is simple. They just had to plant a bomb,  
disguised as a soccer ball, on Lumpy's yard. Then the rest tells itself. So Flippy took the ball, placed it on Lumpy's lawn, and lid it. After 60 seconds,  
all of Flippy's troubles will be over.

"Soixante...cinquante neuf...cinquante huit..." Mouse Ka-boom says as he counts down.

Meanwhile, Lumpy was looking in his fridge and realized that he was out of milk. So now he has to go out and get more. As he leaves is home, he  
notices the soccer ball bomb. Not noticing the fuse in it, he decides to kick it around first.

"Quarante et un...quarante..." He continues. Since Flippy and Mouse are hiding behind bushes waiting for the explosion, neither of them  
have realized that Lumpy had already found the ball.

Lumpy, however, was enjoying the ball very much as he was kicking it up and down.

"Ah huhuhuh! Ah huhuhuh!"

Sadly, his fun ended when he kicked the ball too hard and it went flying up in the air. The ball bomb quickly flew up out of sights way.

"Aww..." With his ball gone, Lumpy left to get his milk.

"Dix-neuf...dix-huit...dix-sept..."

Flippy was wenting anxiously for the big boom. Sadly, he will face it up close and personal, as the ball bomb came flying down and  
landed right next to Mouse ka-boom.

"GAHHHH! KA-BOOM! THE BOMB!"

"Onze...dix...neuf...huit..."

The problem now is that since Mouse ka-boom is deaf, he can't hear Flippy, nor can he hear the fuse going off next to him. With no other  
choice, Flippy just gets up and runs away screaming.

"Cinq...quatre...huh?"

It's not until the last three seconds that the little explosive expert had realized that the bomb was right next to him.

"Le-CRAP!"

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

The tiny little soccer ball packed quite a punch in it. It had created a nuking mushroom from where it exploded, yet it STILL didn't blow up  
Lumpy's trailer. Flaky, who was still watching the move at Flippy's house, took notice. Out of amazing an impossible coincidence, the smoke  
had actually reshaped and began to ressemble Flaky's head.

"Aww!" She said, thinking it was Flippy's work.

Speaking of Flippy, he had barely managed to avoid the explosion. While at first, relieved of his safety, he is quickly put into shock when  
Mouse ka-boom's exploded head had come down and landed on Flippy's lap.

"GAH!

This...was...it. Flippy has had enough.

"!

Flippy at long last has completely flipped out. He has become "Flipqy"! He is now more then prepared to go on his killing spree. His eyes  
have gone yellow, his fangs have been bared, and his voice has become significantly deeper. It was time to kill Lumpy with his own two hands!

He quickly runs back home, avoiding Flaky, grabs some weapons, and heads back out.

With a large machine gun in his hands, he kicked opened the door, and...

"DIE!"

And he fires in every possible direction that he can. He shoots all of the vases, the pictures on the walls...he takes out two grenades, pull the pins  
with his teeth, and throws them through the home...then he pulls out his flamethrowers. He absolutely incinerates any other furniture piece that  
he hasn't already destroyed. And as a final touch, he pulls out a butcher knife, jumps to his target, and starts hacking away! Causing blood to be  
splashed all over his face as he was slicing and slicing.

"MWUAHAHAHAHAH! MWAHA...huh?" In the middle of his evil laughing, he unflips after seeing something.

During this entire time, Flippy had been killing Sniffles and Nutty. He then realizes that he's been attacking the wrong house and had killed Sniffles and  
nutty who were just playing an innocent game of checkers.

"Whoops!"

So Flippy quickly leaves Sniffle's house and dashes into Lumpy's trailer. He basically gaved it the exact same treatment. Flamethrowers here, machine gun  
there, and to put it all to an end, he leaves a grenade inside and run back out.

BOOM!

And that was that. The trailer was blown to pieces and he was sure that he killed Lumpy. He was at long last relieved of all of the torture  
he had to suffer because of Lumpy tonight.

"Ahhhhh..." He said, feeling refreshed.

With nothing else left to do, he walked back home to finish his date. Unfortunately, Flaky herself was done for the night, as she was leaving  
Flippy's house.

"GAH!" Flippy paniced, not wanting her to leave yet. "I'M SORRY I WASN'T THERE, IT WAS JUST...

But Flaky stopped him. She didn't need him to apologize for anything,.

"I had a great time." She said. Then she bends over and kisses him on cheeck.

This was a very pleasent surprise for Flippy, as his eyes had turned heart shaped once more.

SMACK!

"What the-" They both said.

Then they realized that the sound came from Lumpy's room f his trailer smashing down onto Flaky's car! Now Flaky can't drive back home, and its  
too far for her to walk at this time of the night. This creates a "happy ending" for Flippy, since he only has the one bed at his house.

"You can stay at my place for the night, if you want!"

Flaky was very flattered by this offer, and eve began blushing. With the night ending, they decided to go back inside. But then, they heard a scream.

"WHAAAAHHH!"

Its here that Flippy realized that Lumpy wasn't actually dead. He had come back from getting his milk only to find that his home is destroyed.

"Aww..." Flaky said, feeling bad for Lumpy. Then she ran over to him to make him feel better. "Hey, I know what we can do!"

Flippy then realized EXACTLY what Flaky was planning on doing.

* * *

At bedtime, Flippy and Flaky lay back in Flippy's bed and prepare to get to sleep.

"Good night, Flaky." Flippy said.

"Good night, Flippy." Flaky said. "Good night, Lumpy"

Sadly, Lumpy is in bed with Flippy and Flaky too. But Flippy was in the middle, so at least he gets to sleep next to Flaky.

"Good night, Flaky! Good night, Flippy!" Lumpy said.

"NIGHT! Flippy ended.

Then they shut off the lights and drifted to sleep. But due to Lumpy's snoring, which doesn't seem to bother Flaky, Flippy can't  
fall asleep at all.

"CHHAAAA...SHOOOOO...CHHAAAA...SHOOOOO..."

With Flippy already exhausted of Lumpy, he quickly flipped out one last time and pulls out his knife again!

SWISH!

* * *

Moral: If the trailer is a rockin, don't come a knockin.


End file.
